Haruhi's Big Day
by Dawn Pirate
Summary: One-shot: A short look at Haruhi's wedding day.


**A/N: This is my first go at a fanfiction, so I hope it is ok. Please don't be too hard on me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, though sometimes I really wish I did.**

Haruhi looked down at her engagement ring as Renge fussed over her hair. She ran her fingers over the stone as she remembered the day it was given to her. Who would have thought he had it in him to be so romantic, yet slightly cliché, with a picnic in the park, ring hidden in the dessert. She smile to herself. She never thought going into Ouran that she would find her future husband. Dating hadn't even crossed her mind before he asked her to dinner.

A tug on her hair made Haruhi look up at her friend. Renge was grumbling to herself in French as she attached the veil to Haruhi's complicated braid. Satisfied that it would stay in, Renge stepped back and met Haruhi's eyes in the mirror, both smiling widely. Haruhi stood up and gave her friend a quick hug. Renge smiled and turned to fix her own hair and make-up.

As her friend got herself ready, Haruhi went to the long full length mirror in the corner and took in the image in front of her. Her hair, long since grown out was done up in an intricate braid, studded with diamond hair pins, her veil firmly attached at the back. The soft lace framed her face and travelled down her back. Her makeup was soft, highlighting her natural beauty. There was no way anyone could mistake her for a boy today, and she giggled to herself as she remembered her soon to be husband's belief that she was male. Her eyes travelled down to her gown. The beautiful white silk dress had been made for her by the twins' mother. It was simple yet elegant, hugging her figure but with enough leeway for easy movement. She ran her hands down the front, allowing herself to revel in the fact that it was really happening, today was her day.

Renge finished her own hair and make up and turned to look at her friend. It was hard to believe back in highschool she had believed this person was male. What she was looking at now was a glowing bride, the epitome of feminine beauty. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Haruhi smiled at her friend as she turned, picking up her bouquet. Although she was only marrying one, all the hosts were represented in each of the roses. Each hosts colour was in the middle, surrounded by her own red rose. She smelled the bouquet then looked at her friend, "Let's go."

As Haruhi and Renge made their way to the entrance, inside the boys of the host club lined up, ready for the momentous occasion about to happen. All the petty jealousy was gone and they were all happy for their friend. The boys smiled at each other as the bridal waltz started, ready to see Haruhi in her finery.

The door opened and as Haruhi made her way down the aisle, an appreciative sigh filled the room. Her father had tears running down his face along with his big smile as he walked his little girl up to the man of her dreams.

The groomsmen all had grins plastered on their faces. She was perfect, and they were happy for their friend. They all smiled at her as she finally got to the end of the aisle. But Haruhi had eyes for only one. She had seen the loving smile of her soon-to-be husband when she first walked in and had looked nowhere else since. She turned to her father and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before talking her last step and placing her hand in her fiancés.

He squeezed her hand and quickly whispered "You look beautiful," before turning to the priest. In his mind he remembered the first time he saw her, the first time he saw her as a girl, their first kiss and the look on her face when he proposed. His smiled widened as the ceremony began.

The ceremony seemed to be over so quickly to Haruhi, and smiled as they said their "I do"s. As they exchanged rings her smile only grew and as she kissed him for the first time as his wife she blushed and giggled. He thought it was the most adorable sound in the world and smiled down at her. He offered her his hand, which now had a ring proclaiming to the world that he belonged to her. And she to him. She smiled and took it, and together they walked down the aisle and out to the reception. As they walked forward they were both thinking about how lucky they were and the amazing future they had ahead of them.

As the couple left, Ranka could hold it in no longer and howled about how his baby was all grown up. Renge and the leftover hosts smiled at each other as they went to comfort him. All those gathered knew these two people belonged together and would most certainly live a long and happy life, and would always be basked in love.

**A/N: I know this isn't the best ending, I'm not great at those. And yes, I purposely left out the name of the groom, insert whichever host you love the most!**


End file.
